Finally Falling
by Lennon-80
Summary: The last thing a 17-year-old boy needs are butterflies in the stomach. TAIORA
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Hey, guys! This is my first Taiora fanfic, also my first Digimon fanfic at all, so please be kind and leave me your honest opinion in reviews :)  
>This chapter is just a start, so it's not that special. The next one, which will be published if enough people read and review, will be more from Tai's pov. I honestly hope you like it because I enjoyed writing it!<p>

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly, do not own Digimon.

_Finally Falling, chapter 1_

Sora had woken up that morning earlier than usual, feeling even more tired than before she went to bed. It wasn't even 7 yet, but Sora couldn't make herself drift into sleep again, so she got up, made her bed, put some clothes on and started heading toward bathroom. Her mother had already left for work, meaning Sora had the whole bathroom just for herself. After brushing her teeth, she tied her hair in an unusually high ponytail. She had some time to spare, so she even applied some make-up. Nothing much, just mascara and eyeliner, but quite enough to make her look fresher and prettier.

It was a rainy Monday morning. Sora was an outdoors person, and gloomy weather made her feel down. The fact that she had Physics test that day didn't help, either.

About 7:30, Sora left her and mother's small apartment in Odaiba and started walking toward school. She immediately regretted putting make up on; rain was really heavy and her purple umbrella was quite weak, so she was almost all wet when she reached the school.

„Forgot to use a towel before exiting shower, eh, Takenouchi?" asked Anzu Hishoko, the bitchiest senior in Odaiba High, also Sora's classmate. A group of girls, Anzu's loyal followers and worshippers, burst out in loud laughter.

Sora ignored Anzu's remark and proceeded to her desk in the back of their classroom. She put her stuff under the desk and sat down. Feeling terrible, she took her wet Physics book out of the bag and tried to learn something before the big test. She had no time to study the day before because of tennis practice, and, honestly, she didn't even remember they had a test until their teacher, Mr. Satoshi, mentioned it two days ago.

Few minutes later, a familiar voice made her look up from the book. „Please tell me you've learned everything and you're reading it again just to make sure you know it all."

Sora had to laugh. Her long-time friend and classmate, Tai Kamiya, was looking at her with honest hope in his brown eyes. Sora had always been the hard working one of the two, so he often relied on her and didn't study for tests. „I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you, Tai," she replied, giving him a small smile. „I had no time to study."

Tai fell on the chair next to her and let out a loud grunt. „The last thing I need is another F," he muttered, leaning on his elbows. „I had no time to study either. Coach made us run 25 laps in 3 series yesterday. He says we cannot lose another game."

Before Sora could answer, Mr. Satoshi entered the classroom and cheerfully greeted everyone. „Good morning! Are you ready for the big test?" The whole class started murmuring, with the exception of Anzu, who proudly exclaimed she had been born ready. „You have exactly 45 minutes to complete the test, which is, I believe, more than enough. Kamiya, Toshimoto, give everyone a piece and let's get started!"

**...**

„Thanks for helping me, Sora," Tai said as they walked home from school. Sora and Tai lived quite near each other and often went home together. Walking to school together was a rarity, though, since Tai loved sleeping more than anything, and he'd usually leave for school 5 minutes before the class would start. „I really needed it. I swear, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have written a single word."

Sora could not help but laugh. She barely wrote anything on her own test, but she still somehow managed to tell Tai a few answers. „Right, just don't blame me when you fail."

Taichi nudged her with his shoulder, saying, „At least I won't be the only one who failed, then."

„I should have listened to my mom when she said you were bad influence," Sora joked.

Tai laughed. He knew Sora was joking, but he could perfectly picture her mom actually saying it. He liked Sora's mom, but she seemed to be having some problems with him. She'd never openly say it, but it was pretty obvious. „Yeah, you should have," he continued the joke. „I will make you do bad things, like drink coffee."

„That's one thing I'd love to do right now," said Sora. „Let's go grab some coffee, what'd you say?"

Tai reached in his pocket and pulled out some money. He grinned at Sora and said, „My treat!"

**...**

The nearest coffee shop was one of the best in town, with the best coffee and very polite and fast waiters. Sora had been there only once before with Mimi, but Tai loved hanging out with his soccer teammates there.

„Nice to see you again, Kamiya," a tall waiter smiled at Tai. His eyes were landed on Sora for a moment, and Tai seemed to notice because he was trying to suppress laughter. The waiter looked at Tai again, and said, „May I take your and your girlfriend's orders now, please?"

„We're not dating," Sora quickly explained. „But we'd like two cups of espresso."

The waiter nodded and gave her a warm smile. „I'll be right back."

Tai was trying his best not to laugh, but Sora knew him and his childish attitude too well not to notice. „What?"

„Oh, nothing," Tai replied, smirking. „It's just that the waiter seemed pretty relieved when you said we weren't dating."

„So?" Sora snapped a bit harsher than she should have.

„Come on, I know you noticed the way he looked at you, Sora." Tai's grin grew wider when Sora's cheeks turned red, indicating she was embarrassed.

The waiter returned with their espressos and two glasses of water, and carefully put them on the table. „That'll be 25, please," he said. Tai gave him 30, saying, „Keep the change."

After politely saying thank you, the waiter smiled at Sora and left, making Tai laugh again. „I really think you should give him your number or something."

„Excuse me, Casanova, but that's not how it goes, you know," Sora replied, picking up her espresso. It was really hot, so she started blowing to make it colder. „Besides, he's just being polite."

„Polite my ass," scoffed Tai. „I've been a customer for few years now and he's never looked at me like that before!" When Sora gave him a weird look, he added, „You know what I mean!"

„Actually, I don't."

„Sora-„

„Okay, okay, let's say he does have a thing for me," Sora said. She brought the cup to her lips and slowly slurped some coffee before realizing it's still too hot. Tai laughed at her as she quickly reached for some water and clogged it down in a matter of seconds. „Shut up," she managed to mutter. „I was saying, if he actually liked me, that would change nothing."

„Why not?" Tai asked, grabbing his own cup. „He's a cool guy."

„Why are you so eager to set me up with him?" Sora asked, giving him a suspicious look.

„I'm not," Tai replied and drank some espresso. „I just like seeing your cheeks all red and how you stop thinking logically when you feel awkward."

If Sora's cheeks were red before, they were definitely crimson now. Tai has never mentioned any of her actions or the way she looked before, yet he seemed to notice the tiniest gestures she did, no matter how embarrassing they were. It was usually her who had an eye for details, not him, so it surprised her beyond belief.

„I honestly don't know what to say, Tai," Sora started, trying not to sound too excited over the fact that he noticed something so little and irrelevant about her.

„To what?" Tai asked, finishing his espresso and taking his cellphone out of his pocket. „It's almost 3 pm," he said. „I'm supposed to pick up Kari from dance practice. Wanna come with me?"

Sora quickly finished the rest of her drink and nodded. „Sure," she said, pushed the chair away and got up. They took their umbrellas from the umbrella stand and stepped out in rain, which was falling unceasingly.

„I didn't know Kari was a dancer," Sora said when they started walking.

„She's not," Tai chuckled. „She gave up photography and chose dance about two weeks ago. Her friends made fun of her because she wasn't girly enough."

„Not girly enough?" Sora cried, sounding appalled. „What kind of friends are that?"

Tai shrugged. „Anyway, I, being a caring brother I am, told her she's stupid for giving up her passion and making a fool out of herself. She really sucks at dancing, you know."

„Wow, aren't you sympathetic," said Sora, rolling her eyes. Tai was usually a wonderful big brother to Kari, but he sometimes didn't know how to say the truth nicely to people he cared about.

After few minutes of small talk and trying to stay dry in heavy rain, they reached their destination. „We're here," Tai stated. Kari excited the building half a minute later and all three continued walking home. Sora's building was a block farther than Tai and Kari's, so she said goodbye to them and turned to leave, but Tai stopped her. „Wait, Sora," he said, signaling Kari to get inside. Sora noticed how he awkwardly looked away when he approached her, but didn't say anything. „Let's walk to school together tomorrow, okay?"

Sora gave him a confused look. „Tai, you do realize I leave earlier than you?"

„I know, I know," he replied. His free hand flew up to the back of his head, awkwardly mussing up his moist hair. „But I'll wake up, I promise!"

„Okay, then," Sora smiled at him. „If you don't wake up on time, though, I'm leaving without you."

They shared a laugh and Tai nodded in agreement. With one last goodbye, Sora quickened her pace toward her building.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey, guys! First of all, thank you SO much for reviewing! I really appreciate it because, to be honest, your reviews make me want to write more and more!  
>As I promised, this chapter is based more on Tai's POV, so I hope you'll like it. I'd be very grateful if you left me an honest review :)<p>

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Digimon.

_Finally Falling, chapter 2_

Tai shut the door of his room, collapsed on bed and buried his head in the pillow. Kari was already there, reading a book on her own bed, which was connected to Tai's. She was a passionate reader, unlike Tai, who spent all his free time either playing soccer or sleeping.

„Tiring day, huh?" Kari asked her big brother, hoping to hear his day was as bad as hers. She loved Tai, he was the best big brother a girl could have, but she was so exhausted that all she wanted was to share her pain with someone. When Tai didn't respond, she continued: „I wanted to drown myself in the shower, believe me. It's not that I don't like dancing, it's just that, when I'm there, you know... I don't want to look ungrateful, but-"

„Has Sora ever asked you anything about me?" Tai interrupted her. Kari, taken aback, opened her mouth, then closed it again. Tai had never before put his own problems in front of Kari's, yet he seemed to be less interested in them now that ever. He knew how important it was for Kari to have someone who would listen to her complaints, so Kari was sure she misheard him. _Yeah, that's it_, Kari thought. _He mumbled something in his pillow, probably an advice or something._

„Thanks, Tai," Kari said, jumping off her bed.

Tai lifted his head and gave Kari a confused look. „For what?"

Kari returned him the look. „What?"

Tai looked even more confused than mere seconds before. „I asked you a question and you thanked me. For what?" he repeated his question, slowly getting up. It was around 11 and he still hadn't showered. When they came home, he fell asleep in front of TV and didn't wake up until 9, when Kari had occupied the bathroom.

Kari turned around and opened the door of their room. „Honestly, Tai," she said, stepping out. „I thought at least you'd be a bit more sympathetic."

„Did you just call me pathetic?" Tai yelled after her, following her out of the room. He felt tired, even though he had every right to be happy and full of energy. After all, Sora let him take her out – okay, not really, but it was still considered progress! – and she didn't even have to think about it! Yes, his reasons were idiotic, but Tai didn't even care about it as long as Sora was somewhere among those reasons.

Maybe Kari was right, maybe he was a little pathetic. Pathetic or not, he was the one going to school with Sora the next morning!

**...**

„Tai, what's wrong?" Tai's mom asked when she found him sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast and drinking coffee at 7 am. She couldn't remember the last time he woke up that early, except when he was sick.

Tai looked up from a half-empty bowl of cereal, and said, „Nothing, I'm getting ready for school."

Mrs Kamiya's eyes widened as she approached her son and felt his forehead. „Well, you're not sick." Tai gave her an annoyed look, making her scold him for acting like that. She took her own cup and filled it with coffee Tai had made. „Why are up this early, then?"

„I told you," Tai replied. „I'm getting ready for school."

Mrs Kamiya took a sip of her coffee. „Fine," she said after a few moments. „But I don't believe you."

„Good morning, sunsh – Tai?" Tai's father looked shocked when he saw his son up that early. „Yuuko, is he sick?"

„I'm not sick!" Tai protested when his father tried to feel his forehead, too, to make sure he wasn't sick.

„He said he's getting ready for school," Mrs Kamiya said, trying not to laugh. They knew their son very well, and they knew for certain that sleeping was one of his favourite things; he would usually get up as late as possible.

Mr Kamiya scoffed and sat next to Tai, who had just finished eating. „I know what this is about," he said, smiling at Tai. Tai flinched, hoping his father was bluffing. He had never made it obvious that he had feelings for Sora, so it was impossible his father knew about it.  
>Mr Kamiya nodded, and said, „Of course, I was a teenage boy once."<p>

„That was so long ago I'm surprised you remember any of it," Mrs Kamiya joked, earning herself a scolding look from her husband.

„R-really?" Tai asked, feeling a bit nervous. „Well, I gotta go... umm... I gotta go now."

„What, already?" Mr Kamiya asked, sharing a confused look with his wife. „I haven't told you yet what I think it is!"

„You don't have to, I know it!" Tai yelled as he took his jacket and school bag, and left the apartment. After a brief look at the watch, he concluded he still had some time left, and he knew exactly how to spend it.

**...**

A loud knock on Sora's door interrupted her in combing her short hair. Her mother had already left, and Sora had no idea who else could it be, knocking on the door early in the morning.

_Maybe I just imagined it_, she thought as she continued combing her hair.

Another knock.

„What the-„ Sora mumbled as she exited the bathroom and opened the door. She found Tai standing there, grinning like a kid who just got new toys. „Tai?"

„Told ya I'll be up on time, didn't I?" he exclaimed, entering her apartment. She didn't seem to mind, but she was, in the least, shocked. „What, you didn't believe I could do it?"

Sora shook her head, and closed the door. „No, of course not," she replied, smiling at him. „I just didn't expect _you_ to pick _me_ up, that's all."

Tai returned her the smile. „I wanted to surprise you."

„Well, you succeeded in that," Sora said, and then added, „Make yourself at home while I finish getting ready."

„Does that mean I can grab something to eat?" Tai asked, and hurried to the fridge before Sora had the chance to say no. He had eaten at home, but food was one of those things Tai loved more than anything. Sora laughed at her silly friend before returning to the bathroom.

Few minutes later, Sora exited the bathroom, put her jacket on and grabbed her school bag. Tai was sitting at the table, struggling to open a jar of Nutella.

„Ready?"

Tai put the jar down and looked at Sora. She didn't look anything different than usual, but Tai could've sworn there was something special about her. She smiled at him, making him quickly look away. „Tai?" she asked, moving closer to him. „Is everything okay?"

„Yes," Tai replied swiftly. He smiled back at her, and added, „Let's get going, we don't wanna be late!"

He got up and went to the door, and Sora followed him. As she was locking the door, Tai managed to smell some of her perfume. It smelt like wild flowers, like roses in fields far, far away from the city, away from all the rush and crowd and traffic and stress, in a place on its own...

„Tai?" Sora's voice brought Tai back to reality. She laughed at him and punched his shoulder. „You're being weird. Stop it."

Tai laughed, too. „Sorry, I'm not used to being up this early."

Sora laughed even louder, making Tai feel proud. He loved making her laugh. „Ah, I love you," Sora said when she stopped laughing.

Tai felt his stomach twist, but in a good way. He wanted to hug her right there, but he collected himself and said, „I love you, too."

„Let's go now," said Sora as she started walking out the building. „I doubt Mr Satoshi would forgive us for being late, especially if he knew that we wasted our time expressing our love to each other. Friendly, of course."

Tai faked a smile and nodded, following her out on the street.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hey, guys! This chapter isn't very long, you'll see why. Okay, partly because of me having little free time, but still. I promise the next one will be longer and more interesting (or so I hope). THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the beautiful reviews, I really appreciate them! I don't know what else to say, so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Digimon.

_Finally Falling, chapter 3_

„Tai, please shut the door, I'm cold."

Tai murmured something in response.

„Tai!"

Tai loved his mother so much he'd do anything for her, only if that meant he wouldn't have to get up. He felt extremely comfortable in his bed, doing nothing but snoozing lazily. It had been a busy day; after a hard day at school, he had soccer practice, which rested his mind, but completely exhausted his body.

„Tai, for God's sake, get off your lazy arse and shut the damn door!" his mother shrieked, making him wince a little. He slowly lifted himself up and drowsily got out of bed.

„Why can't _you_ close it?" Tai asked, rubbing his eyes with his hand. As he entered the kitchen, he saw his mother standing beside the oven.

She turned around and gave him a look which could freeze fire. „I am_ trying_ to make you and your father a decent dinner. I left the door open so that the cat could get in, but I'm freezing now."

„And what about the cat?" Tai asked as he closed the door. „Kari will be upset if something happens to that beast, mom."

His mom ignored him and focused on finishing the meal, so Tai returned to his and his sister's room. He hadn't seen Kari all day because she was staying at her friend's house, having a sleepover with couple of other friends.

It was a Friday evening, and Tai had nothing to do except lay in bed and think of nothing in particular. Even his little sister was out, having fun. Thinking of a way to leave the house, he picked up his cell phone and typed his best friend's phone number.

**...**

Sora was just finishing dinner when the phone rang. Her mother was still eating, so she quickly got up and picked it up. „Hello?" she asked, hoping not to hear Mr Kijoto. Mr Kijoto was a nice man, very handsome too, but of all women in Tokyo, he just had to be dating her mother. It was nothing serious, they'd been dating for a month or two, but Sora hated seeing her mother and him exchanging dreamy looks, giggling like kids and acting like two immature lovebirds. Seeing her mother happy again was a positive thing, Sora had to admit, but she felt as if no man was good for her. After all things she went through because of Sora's father, she needed some time on her own. It seemed like that time, no matter how long it actually was, was too short. For Sora, at least.

She felt so relieved when she heard Mimi's voice. „Hey, Sora," she said in a tone which could mean only one thing. „Let's go out!"

Sora stayed quiet for a moment, deciding whether to go or not. „Sorry, I can't," she said a second later, already feeling bad for having to lie to her best friend. She could go out, she just didn't want to. „I have... umm... homework. Yeah, lots of homework."

„Sora, it's Friday," Mimi said, sounding annoyed. „Come on, it'll be fun!"

„Who is it?" Sora's mom whispered, moving closer to Sora.

„Don't worry, mom, it's not Kijoto," Sora said, trying not to sound too irritated.

Her mother frowned and returned back to the table, where she started picking up the plates.

„So, what do you say?" Mimi continued. „We'll go to that new music festival. Everybody's going, I mean _really_ everybody!"

„Just because everybody's going, doesn't mean we have to," Sora snapped, rolling her eyes. „Really, Mimi, I can't-„

„Please, please, please!" Mimi was persistent, and Sora couldn't do anything but give up. Not even hanging up would stop Mimi, so Sora gave in and told Mimi to wait for her at the crossroads of their streets.

Knowing Mimi, she was probably ready to go. Sora rushed to her room and quickly picked out an outfit. Her style hadn't changed since she was 13; jeans, a simple T-shirt and casual sneakers were a part of her everyday outfit. The only exception was a skirt she wore at every tennis practice, but she didn't really think of it as a part of her style because her coach chose it for her.

This time, however, she decided to take a risk. Sneakers were replaced by girly flats and her T-shirt was now a blouse.

„Going somewhere?" her mother asked when she returned back to the kitchen.

„I'm going out with Mimi," Sora answered. „How do I look?"

„You look... different," her mother observed. When she noticed how Sora nervously bit her lip, she added, „But it's beautiful. You are beautiful."

Sora's lips formed a small smile as she walked in the bathroom, where she combed her hair and applied some make up.

A few minutes later, she found herself leaving her apartment, ready to have some fun with her best friend.

**...**

Tai was desperate. He called Izzy, Matt, even Davis, but they either had other plans or didn't have time for hanging out. Feeling like the only person of his age missing the fun, he joined his mother in the kitchen. She was still struggling to make a decent meal, but, judging by the smell, she was failing.

„What's wrong, honey?" she asked his son when she noticed him staring blankly at the bowl of fruit. He looked at her, then walked to the sofa and threw himself on it. His mother returned to cooking, trying not to burn something. It's not that she was a bad cook, she just didn't know how to cook certain meals. Certain meals being food her husband liked, and, to be honest, he wasn't a very picky man.

„I am so bored," Tai said, turning on the TV. The only somewhat interesting thing that was on was some lame movie, which, Tai thought, would bore him even more. Turning the TV off again, he looked at his mother, and said, „I have no one to go out with."

„Why don't you go by yourself?" she asked, not turning around to face him. „Dinner won't be ready in... ever."

Tai laughed. He felt really bad for his father, who was supposed to come home soon, and was expecting to have a nice, warm meal waiting for him. „If I go out alone," he said, thinking about what his mother had said. „I might bump into someone I know and be with them. Then again, I don't want to be a bother."

„Is there any place where you could go and be with people without feeling like a bother?"

Tai was thinking for a moment. He didn't hear of anything fun or exciting in town, at least not recently. He remembered Matt saying something about having a gig in half an hour, which was at some new music festival in the centre of Tokyo. Seeing Matt live was always a great thing, and he was sure there would be many people.

„That's it!" he exclaimed. „I'll go see Matt's concert, but I have to hurry!"

„Don't forget your jacket!" his mom yelled as he run out the door, but he was already gone. Besides, festivals were usually jammed with people, making a jacket completely unnecessary.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! :)<em>


End file.
